Everything I Do
by lostworldlady
Summary: Niles and Daphne romance
1. Act One

EVERYTHING I DO  
  
Author's Note: I am a big fan of Frasier so I thought I would try writing my own fanfic. I took some things from other people's fanfics and I wanted to thank them for the ideas! I hope you like my story, please send me feedback!  
Act 1  
  
Scene One: A screen in black appears with white letters that reads, "Somewhere Over Seattle" Fade in to Niles in his apartment. It is late at night and he is alone playing the piano.  
  
Niles: [singing to himself to the tune of "somewhere over the rainbow."] Somewhere over Seattle, way up high. There's a girl that I'll always love and she'll never know..  
  
[He stops playing and begins to cry softly.]  
  
There is a knock at his door, and he quickly composes himself and answers it. It is Frasier.  
  
Frasier: Niles? It's me. Are you all right? My God! What's wrong? You look as bad as Pavarotti when he had a head cold!  
  
Niles: Oh Frasier, I didn't expect to see you so late at night. What are you doing here?  
  
Frasier: I hadn't seen you in quit some time and I thought something might be wrong. You don't come over to the apartment as often as you used to.  
  
Niles: Well, Frasier, ever since Daphne's wedding has been getting closer, I just can't bear to see her. I know, I know, I said I was over her, but let's face it, she's the love of my life! How can I watch her get married to another man?  
  
Frasier: Niles, she really misses you. And I know you miss her too. It would mean so much to her if you would come over sometime. I know you can get over this, you have Mel now and..  
  
Niles: About Mel Frasier, I haven't seen her in over 2 weeks. She left a message in my office saying she met someone named Richard and that she had to go to Paris for some urgent reason. And I haven't heard from her since. I think she ran off with him.  
  
Frasier: Oh Niles, I am so sorry! I had no idea! Do you want to talk about it?  
Niles: No, I'm all right. I suppose I had it coming for sometime now. In a way I'm almost glad she did, now when she comes back it won't be so hard to tell her I don't love her any more. Please Frasier, I'll be all right, I just need to be alone for awhile. But I promise to come visit more often. I'll even stop by tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Frasier: If that's what you want Niles, all right. We'll be having dinner around 7. See you then. [with that Frasier leaves]  
  
[Niles goes back to the piano and begins playing again. He sings along quietly. "Someday I'll get the courage to, say how much I do love you..." With that he begins to cry again as we fade out.]  
  
Scene Two: A black screen appears with white letters that reads, "Think of Me" As we fade into Daphne's bedroom. It is late at night, the same time that Frasier is with Niles.  
  
[Daphne is trying to sleep but cannot. So she gets up and begins looking through her photo album. She sees one picture in particular and begins to cry.]  
  
[Meanwhile, Martin has gotten up for a drink of water and hears her. He knocks on her door.]  
  
Martin: Hey Daphne? Are you okay? Sounds like you're upset, you wanna talk about it?  
  
[Daphne opens the door in her bathrobe.]  
  
Daphne: Good evening Mr. Crane, I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep. I was looking through me pictures and I. [she breaks off and begins to cry again.]  
  
Martin: Now, Daph, it's gonna be O.K. They're just pictures.  
  
Daphne: You don't understand. It was one picture in particular. Here. [Shows him snapshot of her and Niles ready to leave for the Snow Ball.]  
  
Martin: Yeah, so? You guys looked great that night! But why are you crying?  
  
Daphne: I think I'm making a terrible mistake marrying Donny! I think I'm in love with Dr. Crane! I tried to tell Dr. Crane but he said I should forget about Dr. Crane because it was just wedding jitters! But I can't get him out of me mind!  
  
Martin: Whoa! Slow down! Are you saying you have feelings for Niles?  
Daphne: Yes. I've know for a while now about his feelings for me, and I feel the same way about him! Oh I don't know what to do! I can't marry someone I don't love! And Dr. Crane is with Mel now and.  
  
[Frasier enters and sees them sitting in the living room. He joins the conversation.]  
  
Frasier: Daphne? Is everything all right?  
  
Martin: Yeah Fras, Daphne is in love with Niles!  
  
Frasier: Oh my God! Daphne is this true?  
  
Daphne: Yes, I've tried to ignore these feelings but they just won't go away! What should I do?  
  
Frasier: You've got to tell him! He's coming over tomorrow night for dinner. You can tell him then!  
  
Daphne: Okay. He really needs to know how I feel. He deserves that after all these years.  
  
[The scene fades out as the Crane men go to bed and Daphne sits on the couch thinking and looking miserable.]  
  
Scene Three: A black screen appears with white letters that reads "Tell Her About It" As we fade in to Frasier's apartment. It is dinnertime and the whole gang is there. But Niles and Daphne are acting very nervous.  
  
Frasier: Everyone, dinner is almost ready!  
  
[Everyone gathers around the table. And after dinner Niles speaks.]  
  
Niles: Everyone, I have an announcement to make. I must apologize for not being around much lately. But I have some news, and I've been thinking about it a lot lately. About 2 weeks ago, Mel left for Paris with another man. I am getting on with my life and I am going to be happy for Daphne's wedding.  
  
[Daphne is staring at Niles, astonished.]  
  
Frasier: Well, Dad, Roz, would you help me clean up the kitchen?  
  
Roz: Sure Frasier.  
  
[All three exit to the kitchen, leaving Niles and Daphne alone together.]  
  
Niles: Daphne what's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost!  
  
Daphne: Oh Niles, I had no idea! I'm so sorry!  
  
Niles: No, it's fine, I'm fine. It's just. I. I have something to tell you. And I have tried to tell you for a long time now. I think I can finally do it now.  
  
Daphne: Before you go on.I need tell you something too.  
  
Daphne & Niles together: I love you!  
  
Niles: What?!?!?  
  
Daphne: It's true. I can't stop thinking about you, you're always on my mind. Did you just say..  
  
Niles: Yes I love you! I have for 6 years now! But I've never had the courage to tell you!  
  
Daphne: Oh Dr. Crane! This is wonderful! I was beginning to think I would never get to tell you. I have decided to call off the wedding. I don't love Donny, I love you!  
  
Niles: But you had everything planned?  
  
Daphne: I can't marry someone I don't love.  
  
Niles: Well in that case!  
  
[Niles gets down on his knee]  
  
Niles: I know it's a little soon, but I can't bear to be without you! Please let me try to make you the happiest woman alive! I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy. Daphne, I can't wait any longer! I know I'm taking a chance, finally after all these years. But it's worth the risk. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?  
  
[Daphne is crying now]  
  
Daphne: Yes! It is a little soon, but it feels so right! I know we were meant to be together!  
  
[With that they kiss passionately.]  
  
[Frasier, Roz and Martin enter from the kitchen.]  
  
Frasier: Well, Niles? Is everything okay?  
  
Niles: Oh Frasier! The most glorious thing has just happened! Daphne and I are engaged!  
  
Frasier, Roz Martin together: WHAT?!?!  
  
Roz: Boy! You move faster than even I do!  
  
Martin: Congratulations son!  
  
Frasier: Yes congratulations, but Daphne, what about Donny?  
  
Daphne: I have to tell him right away. I've felt this way about your brother for quiet some time now, and it's only fair that he knows that the wedding is off.  
  
[During this time Donny has come into the apartment looking for Daphne. He has caught the tail end of this and is astonished.]  
END ACT 1 


	2. Act Two

Scene C: Frasier's apartment. Donny has just heard Daphne confess her love for Niles.  
  
Donny: Daphne?  
  
[Daphne turns around horrified as to what he has just heard.]  
  
Daphne: Donny! I'm so sorry!  
  
Donny: Is this true? Are you in love with Niles?  
  
[Daphne looks at the floor, very ashamed.]  
  
Daphne: I am very sorry Donny, I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't mean to! I do love you, but only as a good friend. Please try to understand?  
  
Donny: Do you love Niles?  
  
Daphne: [very quietly.] Yes.  
  
Donny: Daphne, I just want you to be happy. I can respect your decision. If that's what you want, I can live with it. Goodbye.  
  
[He leaves and they never hear from him again. They all stare dumbstruck at the door as Donny leaves.]  
Frasier: Any one care for some wine?  
  
[As we fade out.]  
  
Scene D: A black screen appears with white letters that reads, "For Me and My Gal"  
  
Fade in to Niles apartment. It is about 4 months later, and now Daphne is living with Niles.  
  
[It is morning and Niles and Daphne are having breakfast.]  
  
Niles: Morning darling! How did you sleep?  
  
Daphne: Wonderful, thank you. And you?  
  
Niles: Having you in my arms is a dream come true!  
  
[They kiss and smile at each other.]  
  
Niles: (continued) You are so beautiful. You're going to be the most gorgeous bride!  
  
Daphne: The wedding is nearly a month away, but I feel like we're already married! I know we were meant to be together! I'm so happy!  
  
Niles: So am I! Any plans for today?  
  
Daphne: I have to go get a physical with me doctor, I should be back by dinner.  
  
Niles: I wanted to take you out for dinner, is Alberto's Restaurant all right?  
  
Daphne: Yes that would be lovely!  
  
[They kiss as we fade out.]  
  
Scene E: A black screen with white letters reads, "Baby Please Don't Go." Daphne is outside Roz's apartment and she is very upset. She knocks on the door and Roz answers.  
  
Roz: Daphne! Hey! What happened?  
  
Daphne: Oh Roz! I didn't know where else to go! Frasier took Mr. Crane to a baseball game and Niles is working!  
  
Roz: Come in and sit down, would you like something to drink?  
  
Daphne: No thank you, I just had to tell someone! [She begins to cry.] It's just.  
  
Roz: You can tell me. What is it?  
  
Daphne: I went to the doctor today for me physical and. and... [She begins to sob again.]  
  
Roz: And? Is something wrong?  
  
Daphne: I. I'm.  
  
Roz: Oh spit it out! It can't be that bad!  
  
Daphne: I'm pregnant!  
  
Roz: What?  
  
Daphne: Oh Roz! What am I going to do? I know it's Niles' child, but what if he's not ready for a family? I just don't know what I'm going to do!  
  
Roz: Well calm down, you're going to have to tell him. See what he thinks and then decide from there.  
  
Daphne: I can't! I would be crushed if he doesn't want a baby! I need to think about this. But I need to do it alone, I'll tell them I need a vacation, yes that's it. I'll tell them I'm going to visit me family. But Roz, please don't tell anyone why I really left? Promise?  
  
Roz: I guess, but at least leave the hotel information?  
  
Daphne: All right. I must be going, there are some things I need to take care of before I leave.  
  
Roz: Daphne? Just be careful okay?  
  
Daphne: I will, and thank you Roz, you're a true friend.  
  
[With that Daphne leaves.]  
  
Scene F: Niles, Frasier, Martin and Roz are all seeing Daphne off to her plane. Niles is clearly upset, and the others are masking their feelings as well.  
  
Daphne: Well, I must dash, me planes leaving. I'll be back soon, just going for a short trip. I'll see you all soon. Goodbye!  
  
All: Goodbye Daphne!  
Scene G: Roz's apartment, one week later. Niles has just come over and is looking very upset.  
  
Niles: All right Roz Doyle, tell me the truth! Why did Daphne leave? I'm so worried! Why did she need to leave for England so soon before our wedding? And alone? I could have gone with her!  
  
Roz: Niles relax. She had her reasons.  
  
Niles: No I want the truth! I have loved her for six years now and I do not want to loose her again! Please Roz! I must know why she left! It's not her nature to go to England just to "visit family" because she can barely stand them!  
  
Roz: Oh okay! Open your eyes Niles! Didn't you notice anything about her before she left?  
  
Niles: Yes of course I did! I didn't spend the past six years watching her every move not to notice when she's upset! I did notice her eating more. But why would she run to England because of that? [It finally dawns on him that she's pregnant.] Oh my God! She's pregnant?!?!?! [He begins to hyperventilate.]  
  
Roz: Yes.  
  
[Niles faints. When he revives, he is ecstatic.]  
  
Niles: Oh that is so wonderful! But why would she take a trip to England if it's mine? [He begins to panic.] It's not mine is it? Oh I don't care, I will love it like my own! I must find her! Where did she go?  
  
Roz: England. [She gives him a 'duh' look.]  
  
Niles: I know that, but where exactly, to family? No she wouldn't tell them before she would even tell me! Please Roz I must find her!  
  
Roz: Here. [Hands him Daphne's address.] Now go get her! I'll take care of Frasier and Martin, just bring her home!  
  
Niles: Thank you so much! And have no fear! I will bring her home! I've got everything under control! [With that he faints again, as we fade out.]  
END ACT 2 


	3. Finale

EVERYTHING I DO  
Act 1  
Scene A: A black screen appears with white letters that reads, "An American in London."  
  
Fade in to Niles. He is walking in London looking for Daphne's hotel. He looks nervous about finding her. It is late in the afternoon.  
  
Niles: I'm never going to find her!  
  
[By shear chance, he sees her across the street at a flower shop. He rushes over to her.]  
  
Niles: Daphne! I'm so glad to see you! Are you all right? Why did you leave?  
  
Daphne: Niles! Yes, I'm fine. But how did you find me?  
  
Niles: Roz helped me find you. We are worried sick about you! Why did you leave?  
  
Daphne: Let's go back to my place, there are some things I need to tell you before we can go home again.  
  
[They go back to Daphne's apartment. And Daphne tells Niles everything.]  
  
Niles: Just start at the beginning and tell me everything. It's okay, I'm here now, and everything is going to be fine.  
  
Daphne: Oh Niles! I'm so sorry I left, I thought I had no other choice. You see, when I went to me physical, the doctor told me that I was pregnant! And I didn't know if you wanted a family right away, so I wanted time to think of how to tell you that I wanted to keep the baby even if you didn't. So I came home, except it's not really my home any more. My closest friends aren't here, the ones that are like family to me. I missed you all so much!  
  
Niles: Then why didn't you just book a flight back to Seattle?  
  
Daphne: Because I was still afraid of what you would do when you found out I was carrying your child. I know it's silly, I just panicked. Can you ever forgive me?  
  
Niles: Of course I can! I'm so happy! There's so much planning to do! We'll have to get started right away! That is if you want to have the baby?  
Daphne: More than anything!  
  
[With that they kiss as we fade out.]  
  
Scene B: A black screen appears with white letters that reads, "There's No Place Like Home." Frasier, Martin, Roz, Niles and Daphne are in Frasier's apartment; it is a week later. It is evening as they all enjoy dinner together as Niles and Daphne relate their story.  
  
Niles: So before we took the flight home, we were married in a quaint little chapel in London! We figured that after the baby's born, we could have an old fashioned wedding here!  
  
Daphne: I'm so sorry everyone! I thought I was doing the right thing, but now everything is ready for our wedding here and the baby will be along soon. [She glances down at her growing belly and smiles.]  
  
Martin: Everything is going to be great! It'll be swell having a baby around now, won't it Fras?  
  
Frasier: Yes it will Dad. Now that you two are living together we'll have you here more often won't we?  
  
Niles: Of course! And we're going to need you both to baby-sit!  
  
[Everyone is very happy now as we fade out.]  
  
Scene C: A black screen appears with white letters that reads, "The Lion Sleeps Tonight." Fade into Niles' apartment the following evening. Daphne is at home alone waiting for Niles, preparing dinner. When he gets home, he is carrying a small box.  
  
Niles: Hello sweetheart! How are the two of you? [As he says this he kisses Daphne and pats her tummy.] I brought you something. Open it!  
  
[Daphne giggles as she opens the small box to reveal a beautiful necklace. The necklace is a very expensive coin with a lion crest on it.]  
  
Niles: (continued) Do you like it?  
  
Daphne: Oh it's lovely!  
  
Niles: Did you see the lion engraved on it?  
  
Daphne: Yes that's the symbol for England!  
Niles: Yes it is, a beautiful gift for my beautiful wife. I hope you like it?  
  
Daphne: I love it, thank you so much! Would you put it on for me?  
  
Niles: Certainly!  
  
[He puts the necklace on her and they kiss.]  
  
Daphne: I love you Niles!  
  
Niles: And I love you Daphne!  
  
[He goes over to his stereo and turns on one of their favorite songs.]  
  
Niles: (continued) Would you care to dance?  
  
Daphne: Yes, I would love to!  
  
[They begin to dance slowly to the song "Everything I Do, I Do It For You" as it plays in the background. They hold each other close as we fade out.]  
THE END 


End file.
